Première fois
by Ocee
Summary: Il allait s'éloigner mais elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Qu'elle était là pour lui s'il en avait besoin. Elle posa une de ses mains sur sa joue, releva son visage vers le sien. - Parle-moi, James.


**Note** : Texte écrit pour Laura1406 pour l'échange de fics de Noël à la dernière minute, en plein milieu de la nuit pour pouvoir jouer l'elfe de Noël en temps et en heure. Du coup, j'ai porté mon dévolu sur mon premier amour, le JP/LE, avec qui je pensais faire un petit texte de guimauve plus facilement qu'avec d'autres. Bon, au final, je me suis rendu compte une fois fini qu'il n'était pas si guimauve… et le début est un peu lourd je trouve (ça m'apprendra à écrire si tard XD) Mais il a plu à Laura et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous : D

**Disclaimer** : comme d'habitude, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Jo et je ne fais que les emprunter pour le plaisir et sans la moindre petite noise en contrepartie ; )

* * *

**Première fois**

Absorbée par sa conversation avec Mary, Lily ne s'était pas rendu compte que le repas du réveillon touchait à sa fin. Elles étaient toutes deux restées à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël cette année – leur dernière année – pour en profiter au maximum et cela avait été l'occasion pour elles de se remémorer les bons souvenirs de leur scolarité.

Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore les remercia de leur présence et de leur aimable compagnie pour les inviter à regagner leurs dortoirs, ce fut donc avec surprise que Lily constata que plusieurs élèves et professeurs avaient déjà quitté la Grande Salle. Étonnée, elle fit un tour de table et réalisa qu'il était effectivement grand temps pour certains de rejoindre les bras de Morphée : le menton du professeur Slughorn dodelinait dangereusement vers sa poitrine tandis que le professeur McGonagall luttait contre le poids de ses paupières déjà, le professeur Dumbledore se dirigeait vers un Hagrid chantant dans l'optique de le raccompagner chez lui quant aux autres élèves… tiens, ceux qu'elle connaissait semblaient déjà partis…

Elle les chercha du regard, se demandant si cela faisait longtemps ou s'ils étaient encore en vue dans le flot qui se formait. Devant le regard interrogateur de Mary, elle prétexta cependant contrôler qu'aucun élève n'avait réussi à introduire de l'alcool au point d'avoir besoin d'aide pour rentrer dignement se coucher. Devoir de Préfète-en-chef oblige. À cette explication, Mary leva les yeux au ciel et afficha un petit sourire en coin avant d'entraîner son amie à suivre le mouvement.

Lily aurait voulu protester, lui demander pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi alors que son excuse lui paraissait tout à fait pertinente. Mais elle redoutait, au fond, que Mary la trouve trop barbante de penser à ses fonctions un soir de Noël… ou peut-être qu'elle craignait davantage encore que Mary sache pertinemment qu'elle avait menti et pourquoi… Mais c'était ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi devrait-elle en avoir peur ? Pourquoi se souciait-elle de l'opinion des autres à ce sujet alors qu'elle était sûre d'elle pour tant de choses ?

Elle savait qu'elle devait se défaire de cette peur du jugement. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle savait. Qu'elle devrait y faire face et qu'elle se fichait bien des avis et des remarques qui pourraient en découler. Qu'elle agisse ou non, quelle différence ? Ils s'étaient déjà permis de commenter, de propager des rumeurs, de lancer des paris… Alors, même si, d'une certaine façon, ils lui avaient volé une partie de son intimité qu'elle aurait préféré découvrir en toute discrétion, et même s'ils le feraient encore, mieux valait que ce soit pour une bonne raison, non ? La discrétion n'était pas faite pour eux, pour lui. Il était né pour briller aux yeux de tous et elle avait appris à aimer cet aspect de sa personnalité aussi… enfin, à petite dose tout de même, n'exagérons rien…

Lily sourit. Oui, elle était sûre d'elle désormais et elle avait attendu cette soirée avec une certaine fébrilité. Elle s'était évertuée à ne rien planifier dans les détails, sachant très bien que cela ne servirait probablement à rien, mais c'était pour ce soir. Et si elle voulait encore garder une part de secret, c'était son droit, non ? Tant pis si Mary en rigolait, tant pis si les autres lisaient en elle comme dans un livre ouvert alors qu'elle-même avait eu tant de mal à décrypter ce qui était écrit sur les pages. Il était hors de question que les autres lui gâchent cette soirée, elle se l'était promis. Mais pour cela, encore fallait-il qu'elle le trouve…

Quand elles franchirent l'entrée libérée par le portrait de la grosse dame, le regard de Lily balaya automatiquement la salle et finit par se poser sur un jeune homme endormi dans l'un des grands fauteuils situés devant la cheminée. Les filles échangèrent un regard intrigué et Lily s'interrogea à voix haute sur la pertinence de le réveiller. Mary hésita, elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec lui, un peu impressionnée, moins indifférente qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle préféra laisser à Lily le soin de faire ce que bon lui semblait et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de monter dans leur chambre.

Embêtée, Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi était-il seul ? Devait-elle attendre au risque de s'endormir elle-même ? Non… non, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle voulait que ses projets se concrétisent. Aussi, s'approcha-t-elle de lui pour le secouer en douceur et lui murmurer :

- Hey ! Salut la Belle au bois dormant.

Il cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils, essayant probablement de se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Salut…

- Tu ferais mieux de monter dans ton dortoir, c'est mauvais pour ta réputation de t'empaffer avant les professeurs. Tu as de la chance que nous n'ayons été que deux autres Gryffondor à rester aussi tard, s'amusa-t-elle.

Sirius sourit tout en s'étirant.

- Tu as raison, Evans ! Merci du coup de main.

- De rien.

Et alors que Sirius commençait à se diriger vers les escaliers, il se retourna soudainement pour voir que Lily cogitait sur la marche à suivre.

- Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? s'enquit-il.

- Hum… pas encore. Je voulais…

Pourquoi hésitait-elle ? Elle n'avait rien à perdre à se lancer, non ? Et pourquoi ses joues s'échauffaient-elles tout à coup ? Oh ! Arrête de réfléchir Lily, lance-toi ! s'intima-t-elle avant de demander :

- Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve James, par hasard ?

Sirius l'observa en silence quelques secondes, semblant analyser la situation. Son regard n'était ni dur ni tendre, il la jaugeait, sérieusement. Oui, il était sérieux comme elle l'avait rarement vu. Protecteur.

Et finalement, il lui dit :

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. Attends ici, ce ne sera pas long.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle avait pris place sur le canapé réchauffé par Sirius, un petit morceau de parchemin vola jusqu'à elle en provenance de la chambre des garçons. En le dépliant, elle y découvrit ces mots : « Sur le chemin du retour. Rien dit sur ta présence mais le saura peut-être… »

Le cœur de Lily chercha à s'emballer mais elle s'efforça de le brider. Ne pas paniquer. Attendre patiemment et maîtriser sa respiration. Tout allait bien se passer. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouveraient tous les deux à discuter, il n'y avait pas à s'en faire. En contemplant le feu qui dansait dans l'âtre, Lily se rappela ces moments passés ensemble, ces moments où elle l'avait découvert…

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Lily commença à s'inquiéter. James aurait déjà dû être rentré, non ? Et pourquoi rodait-il seul dans les couloirs alors que son meilleur ami était resté ici ? À bien y réfléchir, c'était déjà étrange qu'ils aient quitté la soirée avant son terme. Étrange également que James n'ait pas cherché à s'asseoir à côté d'elle au cours du repas…

Oh ! Bien sûr, si deux places avaient été libres, il serait probablement venu tout de suite avec Sirius. D'ailleurs, Lily avait eu l'intention de garder des emplacements pour eux mais elle avait à peine entendu la demande des Poufsouffle que, déjà, Mary leur avait répondu qu'ils étaient les bienvenus à leurs côtés. C'était donc avec une petite moue désolée qu'elle avait salué James à son arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Mais il avait simplement répondu d'un léger sourire et d'un haussement d'épaules, comme pour signifier que ce n'était que partie remise. Un peu déçue, elle n'avait pas voulu y prêter trop d'attention. Après tout, elle lui avait si souvent reproché son insistance qu'elle n'allait pas se plaindre de sa maturité à présent.

Mais maintenant qu'elle l'attendait, le doute s'emparait d'elle. Y avait-il une raison pour qu'il n'ait pas souhaité passer la soirée en sa compagnie ? Il était déjà arrivé que James demande à des camarades de se déplacer pour qu'il puisse être son voisin de table. Il était de notoriété publique désormais qu'ils étaient amis depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais ce soir…

Lily replia ses jambes sous son corps pour garder la chaleur qui semblait vouloir la déserter. D'après Sirius, il y avait des chances que James sache qu'elle était là… Était-ce pour cela qu'il ne rentrait toujours pas ? Allait-il franchir la porte sitôt qu'elle gravirait les marches de son dortoir ? Cette pensée eut le don de la refroidir complètement.

Elle se frictionna les bras pour se réchauffer et tenta de se raisonner. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il cherche à l'éviter, n'est-ce pas ? À moins qu'il se soit produit quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, elle…

Soudain, le portrait pivota et Lily ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elle se redressa dans son siège, à moitié prête à se lever quand elle aperçut son visage. Il était fermé. Paraissait ailleurs. Un ailleurs mélancolique…

- James ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix enrouée d'avoir tant attendu.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle, découvrant apparemment sa présence en ces lieux – ou jouant très bien la comédie. Fronçant les sourcils, il sembla hésiter entre faire un pas vers elle ou vers son dortoir. Le désappointement de Lily se lut-il sur son visage au point de l'inciter à choisir ? Elle ne le sut pas. Tout ce qu'elle retint, c'est qu'il s'avança finalement vers elle, la délivrant d'un poids qui commençait à peser bien trop lourd dans sa poitrine. Alors, d'une voix douce, elle reprit :

- James ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi muet et cela n'aida pas à dissiper entièrement son inquiétude. En silence, elle l'observa venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle et, les yeux ancrés aux siens, elle sentit la caresse d'une de ses mains sur sa joue, légère, fugitive, avant qu'il ne vienne se blottir dans ses bras à la recherche de réconfort. D'abord surprise, Lily referma bien vite ses bras autour de lui. Machinalement, elle fit danser ses doigts sur sa nuque, à la naissance de ses cheveux. Caresses pour le rassurer, chasser ce chagrin qu'elle sentait vibrer en lui.

Quand le souffle tiède de James se raréfia dans son cou, elle entendit un murmure au creux de son oreille :

- Merci.

Il allait s'éloigner mais elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Qu'elle était là pour lui s'il en avait besoin. Elle posa une de ses mains sur sa joue, releva son visage vers le sien.

- Parle-moi, James. Je suis là. Je suis avec toi.

Il ferma les yeux, laissa ces paroles l'imprégner.

- C'est juste…

Sa voix se brisa mais il déglutit pour pouvoir continuer, les yeux toujours fermés.

- C'est juste la première fois… la première fois qu'ils ne sont plus là. Mon premier Noël sans famille et… je sais que c'est idiot, poursuivit-il en détournant le visage comme s'il avait honte, ce qui fit immédiatement réagir Lily.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non, James. Viens par là ! ajouta-t-elle doucement pour l'enlacer une nouvelle fois.

Elle le serra longtemps ainsi dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots apaisants, avant de lui tenir la main, son bras enroulé autour du sien, tête contre tête, l'invitant à lui chuchoter les souvenirs de Noël passés avec ses parents en lui confiant les siens, les faisant revivre le temps d'une soirée pour alléger son cœur.

Ce soir, il avait besoin d'une amie.

Alors elle attendrait. Elle se devait d'être cette amie et de l'épauler dans ce moment délicat. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imposer autrement, pas ce soir, pas alors qu'il était fragile à ce point. Chaque chose en son temps. Après tout, lui avait bien attendu quelques années. Demain, dans deux jours, une semaine… peu importait tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, présents l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient encore tout le temps pour se rapprocher… tout le temps pour qu'elle lui offre leur premier baiser.


End file.
